Bite Of '87
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT The events that led up to the bite of '87, and what really happened that day. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR FNAF 4


_**So...I've been playing FNAF 4 and after playing/watching all the minigames/cutscenes I decided to make a one shot about the bite of '87, using the information we got from the game, seeing as it was kinda unclear...**_

 _ **Also, I just gave the characters random names to clear it up.**_

* * *

 **Five days until the party...**

Daniel scoffed and rolled his eyes at his crying brother. The kid had been crying ever since he heard that his birthday party would be held at Freddy Fazbear's, for some reason, he was completely terrified of that place.

"Charlie, would you just relax and shut the hell up?!" He growled.

Charlie hiccuped, but continued crying. Maybe if he cried long enough, his parents would reconsider and his party would be held somewhere else. He wouldn't even mind if they decided to cancel the whole party! As long as he didn't have to go to Freddy's, he was happy.

...As happy as he could be with a bully as a brother.

Daniel glared at the still crying kid and threw his GameBoy on the couch before getting up. "Okay, that's it!" He grabbed Charlie by the collar- glad that his parents weren't home -and dragged him towards his room.

The sixteen year old shoved his younger brother into his room and quickly closed the door, grabbing the key and locking it before putting it in his pocket and walking away, whistling.

Meanwhile, young Charlie was crying harder than ever as he looked around his room. Wondering just why he owned all these plushies of all the Freddy Fazbear animatronics.

The Golden Freddy plushie was on his bed, while the Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy plushies were thrown in a pile, in the corner of his room.

This only deepened Charlie's fear, especially since the Foxy plushie was headless. (He could blame Daniel for that)

However, the nine year old's focus was on the Golden Freddy plushie, its black eyes seemed to follow Charlie's each and every move. The young boy heard a voice in his head, and he was sure it was Golden Freddy talking to him.

 _What has he done this time?_

Charlie whimpered and backed away, hiding in a corner far away from the plushies.

 _He locked you in your room again._

Charlie covered his ears with his hands, this wasn't real!

 _Don't be scared, I am here with you._

Charlie hesitantly got up from his hiding spot and made his way to the plushies in the corner of the room, making sure to stay away from the Golden Freddy one on his bed. He bend down and grabbed the Chica and Bonnie plushies, looking down at them with teary eyes as the sad truth began to sink in.

"These are my only friends," he muttered, throwing them back on the pile.

Despite his fear, it really seemed like the animatronic-themed plushies were his only friends in this sad and lonely world.

He walked towards the door, keeping some great distance between him and the Golden Freddy plushie as tears streamed down his face. Charlie knocked on the door. "Danny? Can I get out?" He pleaded.

No response.

Charlie kept knocking and pleading, but after a while, he gave up and just lied down on the ground, crying his eyes out. Golden Freddy watched him the whole time.

* * *

 **Four days until the party...**

Charlie woke up the next day and was glad to see that his door was unlocked, which probably meant his parents had come home and took the key from his brother.

 _You know he is hiding again._ Golden Freddy's voice spoke.

Charlie ignored it and walked out of his room and into the hallway, going right to check on his sister.

He frowned when he saw her room empty, the only sign of her ever being there was the broken Mangle plushie on the ground. Either that, or Daniel had decided that destroying their sister's toys would be just as fun as destroying Charlie's.

Charlie walked out of his sister's room and into the living room, a bad feeling immediately settling into his stomach.

Nobody was there, while his brother would be watching TV around this time. His parents were out working and there was a pretty big chance his sister was over at a friend's house, which would explain her being gone.

But his parents had strictly forbidden Daniel to leave Charlie home alone, which meant that he had to be somewhere...

Charlie screamed and jumped back as Foxy appeared from behind the TV, a loud screech escaping the animatronics lips.

The young boy dropped to the ground and cried loudly as Daniel ripped off the Foxy mask he was wearing and laughed at his little brother. The teen crouched down beside the crying kid and rolled his eyes. "This is what you get, because of you I got in trouble with mom and dad yesterday!" He snarled, roughly pulling Charlie to his feet. "You're such a big baby, you're supposed to turn ten in four days and you still cry about everything!"

With that, Daniel let go of his brother and walked away. Leaving Charlie to stay in the living room and cry.

He should've listened to Golden Freddy.

* * *

 **Three days until the party...**

Charlie hid underneath one of the tables at Freddy Fazbear's, silently crying as his nine year old mind tried to figure out what to do.

Daniel had taken him to the restaurant, but now there was no sign of him.

 _He left without you._ Golden Freddy spoke. _He knows that you hate it here._

Charlie whimpered, but listened closely as he began to speak again.

 _You are right beside the exit. If you run, you can make it._

Charlie hesitated, the fear of the restaurant and animatronics freezing him in place. Should he do it? If he did then he'd be out of here and he could go home!

 _Hurry! Run towards the exit._ Golden Freddy's voice seemed a lot more urgent now.

As Charlie shakily crawled away from the table and got up, an old man in a Golden Freddy costume turned to face him, effectively blocking his only exit.

Charlie froze as all the bad scenarios started flashing in his head. The Golden Freddy in his head seemed to have the same thoughts as he hurriedly started talking to Charlie.

 _It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!_

That set him off.

Charlie rushed the other way, ignoring the calls and shouts of the old man as he just went faster and faster. He stopped when he entered an unfamiliar room in the restaurant though.

He could see the shadows of two animatronics, he guessed it was Bonnie and Freddy from the shapes of the shadows. Something seemed...off.

 _You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong._

The lights snapped on and Charlie turned around to see the old man in the Golden Freddy suit glaring at him. The young boy backed away slowly, a yelp escaping his lips when he bumped into something.

He turned to see the Bonnie animatronic looking down at him, wires were sticking out of him as he twitched heavily, sparks of electricity appearing each time. A weird, almost possessed sound could be heard from it, and Charlie cried harder and harder as his fear grew worse.

The Freddy animatronic stood next to Bonnie, looking menacing and evil as he looked down at the kid. Charlie wasn't sure but...was that blood on his paw?

Before he could be sure, the old man had grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him out of the room, ignoring Charlie's cries and screams for help.

This was going to be the end, he knew it.

The nine year old's heart almost leaped out of his chest when he could hear the doors to the restaurant opening and a familiar voice call his name.

"Charlie!"

The kid managed to break free and rushed towards his mother who was running towards him, still in her work clothes.

How she managed to run in high heels and a tight skirt, nobody knew.

She crouched down and hugged her crying child close to her body, wondering just how her oldest son could even _think_ of leaving the young boy all alone in the restaurant.

* * *

 **Two days until the party...**

Daniel had done it again, brought him to Freddy's and then left without his brother, even after all the trouble he got the day before, he had done it again.

 _He hates you._ Golden Freddy said. _You have to get up. You can get out this time, but you have to hurry._

Charlie slowly got up and went left, stopping and jumping in surprise when he could hear Golden Freddy's voice yell at him.

 _NO! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave._

Flashes of the seemingly possessed Bonnie and the bloody Freddy appeared in Charlie's mind, and he hurriedly turned and went the other way.

He managed to get out of the restaurant without anyone noticing him and ended up in the parking lot. A girl in a green shirt stood there, holding an animatronic plushie what seemed to be modeled after Springtrap.

"Where is your plush toy?" She asked, but before Charlie could answer, she kept talking. "Mine is Spring Bonnie."

She waved the toy in the air. "My Daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger." She motioned towards all the loose threads and what seemed to be cables sticking out of the toy.

Charlie shuddered, the memories of the day before returning.

"He is a finger trap, he says." She continued, looking down at the toy with bored eyes.

Charlie didn't respond, she wouldn't be listening anyway. He just waved and walked the other way.

He passed two girls while he was walking home, picking up little bits of their conversation about the animatronics.

"You'd better watch out! I hear they come to life at night! And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone." The girl noticed Charlie crying and shaking in fear and turned around to face him.

She bend down so she was eye level with him and laughed at the fear in his teary eyes. "Why do you look so worried? See you at the party!" She giggled, and Charlie hurried to get away.

He passed a boy sitting on a bench and recognized him as one of Daniel's friends. Unfortunately, the boy spotted him as well.

"Aren't you the kid who always hides under the table and cries?" He asked, almost falling off the bench because he was laughing so much. "No one else is scared! Why are you? Stop being such a baby!"

Yup, this was definitely a friend of Daniel's.

Charlie looked down and kept walking. He spotted a chubby boy holding a pink balloon when he almost got home. The boy turned to face him and tilted his head in curiosity when he saw the tears on Charlie's face.

"Are you going to the party?" He asked. "Everyone's going to the party!"

His eyes widened when he finally realized who Charlie was. "Oh wait, you have to go! It's _your_ birthday!" He chuckled.

Charlie scowled and continued on his way home.

When he got there, he grabbed the key underneath the mat and opened the door, immediately making his way to his room. Golden Freddy's voice echoed through his head when he placed his hand on the door.

 _Be careful._

Charlie frowned and pushed his door open, screaming and crying when Daniel jumped from the bed, wearing the Foxy mask.

* * *

 **One day until the party...**

Tomorrow was the party, and Charlie's parents still hadn't changed their minds.

Daniel had locked him in the closet, so now he was surrounded by all the animatronic masks his brother owned. Scaring the living daylights out of the young boy.

"Please let me out." Charlie pleaded.

No response.

"PLEASE!"

Still no response.

Charlie lowered himself to the ground, his back against the door as the tears streamed down his face. "...please let me out..." his voice broke.

* * *

 **Party**

Charlie stood there, surrounded by Daniel and his friends, all of them wearing an animatronic mask and watching as the now ten year old boy cried his eyes out.

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?" One of them said.

Daniel adjusted his Foxy mask and grinned. "It's hilarious. Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!"

Charlie's eyes widened and started protesting against the idea, wondering what he had done wrong to deserve to be treated this way by his own brother. "No! Please!"

"Come on, guys! Let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" Daniel said, grabbing his brother's arm as the rest of his friends helped him lift the boy and carry him towards the stage where the animatronics were performing.

Charlie struggled heavily and cried harder as panic started to kick in, he pleaded with them to let him go, but they just wouldn't listen. They just laughed and kept moving forward.

"No!" He cried. "I don't want to go! Please, Danny, please!" He pleaded, looking at the teen in the Foxy mask with teary eyes, praying he would help his little brother and put a stop to this.

Charlie was sure he imagined it, but was it just him or did Daniel falter in his steps a little?

"You heard the little man!" One of Daniel's friends laughed. "He wants to get even closer!"

They stopped walking when they reached the stage, standing dangerously close to the Golden Freddy animatronic performing.

"Hey guys! I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!"

Charlie's eyes widened in horror as they lifted him higher and placed his head into Golden Freddy's mouth.

He screamed.

But it wasn't because he was afraid.

It was because Golden Freddy had bit down, hard.

Charlie's body had stopped struggling as he just lay limp in the animatronic's mouth. Screams echoed around the restaurant as blood splattered everywhere. The four teens that had caused this stood there, staring at the scene in shock until one of them began to move.

Daniel ripped the Foxy mask off his face and tossed it behind him, he roughly pushed his friends to the ground and climbed onto the stage, gently removing his little brother from the animatronic and sitting down on the ground, with Charlie in his lap.

"Charlie?" He whimpered, shaking the young boy lightly. "Charlie! Come on, man. You need to wake up! CHARLIE!"

One of Daniel's friends turned around and vomited as his eyes took Charlie in, it looked like a huge part of his face was bitten off. There was just so much blood...

* * *

A week later, Daniel sat in the hospital next to his brother.

Turns out Charlie's frontal lobe had been bitten off, which caused the young boy to slip into a coma.

It was just the boys now, their mother had cried so hard she needed to be escorted out of the room, their father and sister following her to comfort her.

But Daniel stayed, the guilt of his actions killing him as he stared at his little brother. Tears streamed down his face as he wondered why he had been such a dick towards the kid, scaring him all the time, bullying him, dragging him towards Golden Freddy.

Now he finally understood why Charlie was so afraid of Freddy Fazbear's.

"Charlie?" His voice broke. "Can you hear me?"

Daniel grabbed his brother's hand. "I don't know if you can hear me, but...I'm sorry."

 _Charlie looked up, dried tears on his face as he looked around in confusion. The only thing he could see was darkness...and his animatronic plushie._

 _Golden Freddy stood in front of him, the other plushies standing behind him._

 _"You're broken," he spoke, and Charlie watched in amazement as the Foxy plushie disappeared._

 _"We are still your friends."_

 _Chica disappeared._

 _"Do you still believe that?"_

 _Bonnie disappeared._

 _"I'm still here."_

 _Freddy disappeared._

 _"I will put you back together."_

 _Golden Freddy disappeared, and slowly, Charlie did the same._

Meanwhile, Charlie's heartbeat on the monitor had increased a great deal. Until finally...it stopped.


End file.
